Kali Nagin Ke Jaise
by Morning Chrysanthemum
Summary: "Like a black snake is your black, black hair..." Strange how that in itself can tempt another so much. A smut songfic with two one-shots, each featuring a different couple. Part 1-RoChu


**Er….this idea had to be written as well. I quite like RoChu, though it's kinda hard to pick between this and RusAme. (Because "Looking Through a Kaleidoscope" and "Dear Diary" have made me love that pairing even more. –shot-) And this is just a result of my dirty mind at work. The song video itself is suggestive, but…not—how do you say it?—even soft-core.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother anymore. **

If you asked Yao, he would say Ivan had started it, with the addition of an embarrassed "aru" at the end. If you asked Ivan, he would state, quite happily, that Yao was too hard to resist.

Well, either way, it still happened. But it's not like either of them felt any sort of regret at that notion.

On a certain day in a certain month, Ivan thought it a good idea to visit Yao. It wasn't for any particular reason; he merely yearned to see the Asian and to hear his voice. He'd sound so flustered every time Ivan complimented him that he almost sounded angry. The Russian knew that wasn't the truth, though. It just reminded him of the way England always acted, and that made him smile. Not the creepy smile that said to the other nations, "I'm going to fatten you up and eat you later", but a true, honest grin that showed he really wasn't completely insane as others had made him out to be. He was just someone who'd gone through a lot. (But, yes, he was a tad crazy, there was no denying that.)

Yao was…spring to him. His life had always been filled with snow and silence, save for the gory events that would occur. China was loud and busy and cheerful, simulating a sunflower with his energy and pep. He opened the door to his house and blushed when he saw the ash blonde.

The Russian smiled in return. "Hello, Yao. It has been too long, da?" He held out a red peony, which also matched Yao's face at the moment—crimson and radiant.

The Asian made no move to take it, so Ivan merely placed it in his hair, very gently. It was the same way he would treat a sunflower: with reverence and fondness. Russia allowed himself in and led China to sit down, seeing as he was too stunned to do much more. The taller man still had his hand in Yao's hair, stroking the dark locks and undoing the ponytail.

"_Like a black snake is your black, black hair;_

_You give pearls to the ocean and redness to the sun…"_

The words were born from pure impulse; it just felt right to say them then. He moved some of the raven hair out of way in order to kiss the other man's neck, just with the tiniest bit of force. Yao became an even darker red and stuttered, "_Xie xie_?* B-but you're making me sound like a woman, aru!" Why was he so nervous around this man? Sure, he'd been strange from the moment they first met, but who wasn't, in their own way? Besides…Ivan wasn't so bad once you got past all the "kolkol"-ing and the general ominous feeling you had while being around him. People were just too scared to even get near him. In all honesty, Yao initially felt the same, but now it was hard to believe that the man who often spoke of the world becoming one with his was the same one who craved sunflowers and warmth. He let his eyes close halfway, already becoming lost in the moment. The Eurasian took his silence as a cue to continue, in both his words and his movements. He sucked Yao's neck lovingly, just hard enough to leave a red mark. Once his mouth released that oh, so smooth throat, he crooned,

"_When I see you, my heart calls out_

_You have settled into my heart, little by little_._"_

Well, that was true enough. Since their geographic relations made it impossible to avoid each other, it was inevitable that they would form a somewhat shaky friendship that gradually became more intimate.

Ivan smiled again, and pushed him down. He did so slowly, in fear of shocking Yao, who could be thought of as both a flower and a chandelier; beautiful, delicate, and hard to gain at times.

Then again, that never stopped Russia from trying.

"_Your cheeks are fair; your lips are glasses full of nectar_

_Your walk is staggering; you could rope anyone in…_"

He kissed those lovely aspects of his face and made his way down the smooth neck again, nibbling lightly at the areas he knew were sensitive. Yao whimpered, his eyes still half-lidded, but he managed to softly murmur,

"_My beauty is spicy; my color is more than anyone else's._

_Any lover would die upon this beauty…"_

"And yet you see that I'm still alive." The larger man stroked the other's hair and face while lifting up the scarlet shirt he donned, exposing lustrous skin. He allowed his mouth to explore the creamy surface, his ears taking pleasure in the sounds emitting from China's lips.

"I'd live and die for you, Yao, if we were human. Only you." The man underneath's eyes shot open for a moment.

"What about yourself, Ivan? You can't hate yourself while loving someone else, aru."

Ivan gave a sad smile. Yao could feel the sensation on his sensitive skin. "America rightly labeled me as a commie. We're selfless, putting others above ourselves. Now, that may seem saintly, but it hardly ever makes anyone happy to be selfless. Nations don't really have a choice. We must think of our people, da?"

"Does that make _you_ happy, aru?"

"Should it? '_It is not the doer who counts but for those for whom things are done._'*"

The Asian wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, their tongues excited at the passionate reunion. When they broke apart, he whispered, "And what about this? For who is this done, aru?"

This time a real smile appeared on Ivan's visage. "For both of us, I could say, but in reality, it's more for me." He kissed down the other's chest, pausing at his hard nubs while slipping his hand into his pants and pulled them down as he murmured, "This is probably the most selfish I've ever been, da? But I don't feel guilt at that. I'm too happy to feel that way, Yao. _When I see you, my heart calls out. You have settled in my heart, little by little._" Yao responded with the same words.

The Russian started to fondle the smaller man's member, repeatedly moving his hand up and down slowly, as if to tease his partner. Which he was, actually. Yao's way of expressing neediness was him practically begging,

"_Upon my heart is your love's light intoxication._

_The cup of my restlessness is overflowing, lover!"_

This time Ivan's smile was more of a smirk. He placed his fingers at China's mouth for an instant. There were no words to be said, as he knew the silent order would be immediately obeyed. And so it was. The long-haired male opened his mouth and accepted the digits, drawing them into his mouth and coating them with saliva.

Russia waited patiently, though his length was throbbing in protest at how _idle_ Yao was acting here. When the Chinese man deemed Ivan's fingers wet enough, he released them and shifted to lie on his stomach. The Russian reclaimed his extremities and made his way to the other's entrance, slowly pushing a finger in while still caressing the Asian's cock. Yao fidgeted and whimpered, but nodded for him to continue. Ivan readily complied, scissoring his fingers and searching for that sweet spot that would hopefully divert his lover's attention from the pain he would definitely be feeling.

His search did not go unrewarded. When he finally found it, Yao's back arched and he released a wanton cry. Ivan used that moment of distraction to insert a third finger, pressing that place again and stretching the muscle more until he decided they were both ready. Pulling out his fingers, he took notice of how China whined at the loss and smiled smugly again. His own cock was demanding attention, so he took his own pants off and lined himself up.

The ash blonde grabbed the smaller man's hips and gently pushed in. "Always so tight…" he groaned. Meanwhile, Yao tried to even out his breathing as his body was trying to adjust to Ivan's –admittedly large—size. Sure enough, the pain soon subsided to pleasure. Once it did, he whispered, "Move, aru…mmm, _please, _Ivan."

And so he did. He did small thrusts at first, but the desire to go faster and harder took over. Changing the angle in hopes of finding that special spot, he was delighted to find that Yao's moans increased in volume. Ivan let out sounds of his own, though they weren't nearly as loud.

He _did _manage to utter,

"_No one is in his senses._

_My steps are staggering; I don't have much control upon myself."_

Both could feel themselves nearing their climax. Before that, Ivan flipped Yao over and began thrusting again. The extraordinary area was harder to come across, but it was worth seeing Yao's expression and hearing him voice his pleasure.

Finally, when Ivan thrusted in a desperate, yet successful attempt to bring the other man to orgasm, China stilled for a moment before coming, groaning in ecstasy. This drove Ivan to finish as well, emptying himself inside Yao, who gasped at being filled with Russia's seed deep inside him.

Ivan collapsed over the smaller male after pulling out, both panting heavily. He kissed Yao's neck again before lying down next to him. The other's cheeks were flushed and his breathing was labored. Russia felt some pride at the thought that he was the one who made Yao look and sound like this. He smiled yet again, playing with those dark locks again and pressing a soft kiss to China's hair.

"_Like a black snake is your black, black, hair._

_You give pearls to the ocean and redness to the sun…."_

Yao smiled before he let his eyes close. He didn't "angrily" comment on that. His response was to snuggle closer to Ivan.

"_I love you," _was all either of them heard before sleep claimed them.

**As I look over this, I think, "…wow. I can't believe I wrote that."**

**(****The flower symbolism associated with the peony is happy marriage, compassion, and bashfulness.)**

***Thank you? -Chinese**

***Quote from the epic novel "The Fountainhead". I put it there partly because it was written by a Russian author, but mostly because it fit so well. I suggest you go read it if you like huge, philosophical books.**

**I plan to do an AsaKiku smut after this with the same song. This is my first lemon, by the way. Hope I didn't disappoint. And I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC in any way. This is also my first time writing RoChu.**

**So, uh…please read and review? *hides from those who are waiting for "Show, Not Tell"***

"


End file.
